Automobile side windows are enclosed by a “window surround,” a set of components that contribute either to the window's functionality or to its aesthetic appeal. A glass run, for example, provides a path on which the window glass can move up and down, and it also provides a means for interfacing with the window transport mechanism, which can be a hand crank or an electric motor. At the front corner of a front window, a mirror sail, so called because of its shape, provides a mounting base on which to affix a side mirror. Other elements provide aesthetic effects, such as a B-pillar appliqué, which provides a decorative cover for the B-pillar. Still other elements can contribute to both functions, such as the upper portion of the glass run, which can combine a decorative metallic or colored finish with the function of carrying the window glass.
At present, the various components of the window surround are manufactured separately, and are assembled prior to or during window manufacture. In either scenario, a number of separate elements must be assembled to form the window surround, a process that requires time and labor.
Reducing the time and cost of automobile manufacture is a continuing process, and taking operations out of that process is a continuing goal. Accordingly, there exists a need for a window surround that permits reduced assembly time and labor.